memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Awards of the American military
of the United States Air Force, wearing several award ribbons on his uniform]] Awards of the American military were decorations used by the United States armed forces throughout the existence of the United States of America. The greatest number of awards was seen during the 20th century when the United States was involved in no less than four major wars. Air Force Cross The Air Force Cross was a high award of the United States Air Force and was displayed as a light blue ribbon with red borders. It was awarded to both enlisted personnel and officers. ( ) Legion of Merit The Legion of Merit was a high ranking United States military decoration that was in existence during World War II. As of 1947, Lieutenant General Rex Denning had received this award. ( ) displaying several awards of the period]] Purple Heart The Purple Heart was an award issued to all branches of the US armed forces. In 1947, General Rex Denning was a recipient of the Purple Heart. ( ) Air Medal The Air Medal was a decoration of the United States Air Force awarded during the 20th century. The Air Medal was displayed as a blue and yellow ribbon and could be awarded to both officer and enlisted personnel. ( ) World War II Victory Ribbon The World War II Victory Ribbon was an award issued to any personnel of the US armed forces for service during World War II. In 1947, General Rex Denning was a recipient of the World War II Victory Ribbon. ( ) World War II Campaign Ribbons World War II Campaign Ribbons were issued to any personnel of the US armed forces who had served in designated campaigns during World War II. In 1947, General Rex Denning was the recipient of at least two World War II Campaign Ribbons. ( ) Military Unit Awards Military unit awards were low precedence level ribbons and were presented to personnel who were members of a military unit cited for a particular action. ( ) Presidential Unit Citation Presidential unit citations were displayed as ribbons encased by gold frames. There were several different versions of this award from various nations of Earth, and the decoration could be held by both enlisted and officer personnel. ( ) The Air Force Sergeant from "Tomorrow is Yesterday" appears to wear both the Vietnam and Korean Presidential Unit Citations, but does not display either of the service medals for participating in the Vietnam and Korean Wars. Background American military awards have been seen in several Star Trek productions, most often on the uniforms of characters who are encountered by the regular Star Trek crews during time travel incidents. While most such awards are not mentioned by name in dialogue, they can typically be identified visually. The Star Trek wardrobe departments have generally kept to correctness with regards to order and precedence of awards shown on uniforms as well as not having characters wear military awards for conflicts in which they could not have served in. Q wearing a Marine Corps uniform in the 24th century was the only time that a character displayed United States armed forces awards in the "normal" time frame of Star Trek and not in an episode involving time travel. ( ) External links * Category:Awards